Complicated
by LeeVara
Summary: Highschool life! Little conflict! summary gagal -,- GS All suju-pair. chapter 7 update
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kibum(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Donghae(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Siwon(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Sungmin(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._., tapi kalo baca sih jago #plakk. GS!

Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^

_Mistake_

Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah ibunya yang cantik nan galak itu membangunkannya dengan seember

air dan pukulan dari sapu lidi yang sukses membuat bokongnya sakit luar biasa. Melihat anak bungsunya yang

mengelus-elus bokongnya karena kesakitan, membuat ibunya-Heechul-tertawa kecil. "Makanya Kyu, kan aku sudah

bilang bangun pagi agar tak diapa-apakan eomma." komentar kakak tertuanya dan _oppa _satu-satunya, Yesung.

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan _deathglare-_nya, Yesung bukannya ketakutan malah membalas tatapan adik

bungsunya itu. "Kyu mau kubuatkan roti?" tanya Kibum, _eonnie _kembarnya. Kyuhyun

menanggapinya dengan anggukan. "Hei kau evil, kau sudah dengar berita belum?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan

serius, yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau penasaran. "_Yeojachingu_-mu selingkuh..." katanya sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Mwo?! Apakah itu benar Hyukkie _eonnie_?" Tawa Eunhyuk makin meledak. Merasa telah ditipu oleh Eunhyuk, wajah

memerah, kesal sekaligus malu. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian segera berangkat, nanti kalian terlambat." ucap

Hangeng, _appa _mereka yang membuat semua terdiam kemudian dengan segera mengambil tas masing-masing.

Mereka semua menaiki mobil Yesung dan berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya. "Hei Kyu, kau itu sudah mandi

belum?" tanya Yesung karena melihat tampang adik bungsunya yang benar-benar berantakan. "Tentu saja sudah!"

bela Kyuhyun. "Terus kenapa kau dipukul _eomma_?" tanya Kibum heran. "Itu sih karena Kyu kebo, habis madi tidur

lagi." komentar Eunhyuk yang masih memakan rotinya. "Haisssh! Kajja, kita berangkat! _Eomma, appa _kami

berangkat!" seru Kyuhyun seraya berpamitan pada orangtuanya. "Seperti kau yang menyetir saja Kyu!" bentak

Yesung. Mereka pun tertawa dan mobil mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kim's family. Setelah kepergian

anak-anaknya, pasangan suami-istri itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Mereka sudah dewasa ya?" tanya Heechul

sambil tersenyum renyah ke suaminya. "Hahaha, biarkanlah mereka seperti itu. Hei istriku, aku mau bertanya." kata

Hangeng yang membuat Heechul memberikannya tatapan penuh tanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menambah satu

anggota keluarga lagi?" bujuk Hangeng seraya memeluk badan istrinya yang tidak berubah walau punya empat

anak. "Andwae! Jangan bercanda!" sanggah Heechul yang memberikan _deathglare-_nya. "Ne,ne. Ya sudah aku akan

siap siap bekerja." kata Hangeng yang menghela napas panjang. 'Ternyata aku tahu bahwa tatapan mematikan

Kyu darimana asalnya.'

* * *

Setelah melepaskan kepergian suaminya ke kantor, Heechul mulai membereskan rumahnya. Heechul bukanlah tipe

istri yang malas, makanya ia tidak menyewa pembantu. Ia mulai membereskan kamar tidurnya dan suaminya,

karena kamar anak-anaknya sudah mereka bereskan sendiri. Ia pun selesai membereskan kamarnya dan mulai

menyalakan komputer untuk melihat _fashion mode_ terbaru. Wajar saja karena Heechul merupakan mantan model

dan pengamat fashion terkenal. Saat ia menyalakannya, ia melihat akun email suaminya sudah terbuka. Karena

penasaran, ia pun membaca email masuk di akun email suaminya itu. Ada satu email masuk yang menarik

perhatiannya. Ia kaget dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia baca, "Aku kangen dengamu yang dulu." dan hal yang

membuatnya tambah terkejut karena tak lain tak bukan email itu berasal dari sahabatnya yang masih mempunyai

suami dan juga mantan pacar suaminya saat muda, Leeteuk.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga part 1-nya ^^ mianhae kalo baru segini, karena email itulah awalnya. Couple lain di part

selanjutnya akan ditampilkan. Mungkin ada nc tapi disensor(?) yang jelas bukan di part ini. maaf banyak spasi ya?

aku sengaja buat biar readers gampang bacanya. Review ne? Butuh banget review kareba masih newbie soalnya.

Oh ya, kalian bisa minta lanjutannya kok via twitter: sadisvara. Gomawo yang udah baca (:


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kibum(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Sungmin(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Donghae(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Siwon(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._., tapi kalo baca sih jago #plakk. GS!

Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^

Note: ada kata _'Mistake'_ kan di chap 1? itu typo. Maaf x_x

(**re: review) corner's**

**Ryeofha2125: ****oke aku lanjut ^^ nanti kuperbaiki biar bacanya ga ribet (:**

**DANHOBAKMING1: aku lanjut kok. Gomawo udah baca ^~^v**

**Anaekyu: Aku kelupaan nulis sungmin di paling atas, jadi aku tulis paling bawah. Mian ._.**

**dindaR: ada kok ^^ tunggu ya ;;)**

**umi elf teukie: aku baru jadinya masih acak acakan. Kyu kan jail, aku pengen dia suka **

**ngegodain Yesung, jadinya dia ga manggil yesung 'hyung' tapi oppa'. Gomawo ya udah baca ^^**

**Lyasarisibum: makasih atas koreksinya. Selamat membaca ;;)**

**yumiewokki: gomawo ^^**

**all: selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

_Complicated_

"A..a..apa ini?" itulah reaksi yang bisa dikeluarkan Heechul saat ini. Rasa marah dan sedih bercampur

jadi satu di raganya. Ia tahu yang mengirimi email ke suaminya adalah Leeteuk. Hangeng dan Leeteuk

berpacaran sampai... ia dan Hangeng bertunangan. Walaupun Leeteuk bilang ia tak apa-apa, tetap saja

ia menangis. Disisi lain aku pun turut sedih karena aku merasa mengkhianat sahabatku sendiri. Walau

kejadian itu sudah terjadi 20 tahun lalu, apakah Hangeng masih mencintai Leeteuk? Apakah Leeteuk

menjadikan Kangin sebagai pelampiasan? Namun ia juga berpikir bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan

mereka berpisah. Disaat itu juga, perasaan bersalah Heechul bertambah.

_Complicated_

"Jadi, para _dongsaeng_ku, kalian nanti akan ku jemput setelah pulang sekolah. Kalau ada yang ingin

pulang terlambat atau pulang sendiri, kalian harus telpon!" perintah Yesung benar-benar

seperti komandan (?) yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh semua _dongsaeng_-nya, terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih fokus pada PSP-nya sementara wajah Yesung sudah mirip kepiting rebus (?). "Hei evil!

Kau ini sudah kerjaannya minta kuantar kalau mau pergi malah tak mendengarkan! Nanti aku tidak

mau menjemputmu!" teriak Yesung yang membuat PSP di tangannya terlepas dan tertendang oleh

anak-anak klub sepakbola *poor Kyu* "Ah.. _Mianhae oppa... Jeongmal mianhae.. _tapi jangan

tinggalkan aku ne?" goda Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dimanja-manjakan. "Itu menggelikan Kyu!

Sudahlah aku ada kuliah pagi, nanti kalau aku berdebat terus aku akan terlambat. Bye dongsaeng-

dongsaengku." kata Yesung sambil bercipika-cipiki dengan _yeodongsaeng-_nya. "Aku kok tidak dicium

_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. "Ya! Kesini kau _magnae_ evil!" teriak Yesung, dan

saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung berlari secepat kilat. "Aish, anak itu." keluh Yesung sambil

menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah _oppa, _lebih baik kau cepat ke kampus." kata Kibum yang

sehabis itu langsung berlari menghindari bola sepak yang datang ke arahnya. Saat berbalik arah, benar

saja, sebuah bola sepak mengenai wajah tampannya. "Awww!" teriaknya kesakitan. "Pagi ini benar-

benar sial!"

_Complicated_

Kyuhyun masih berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya karena masih menunggu

_hyung-_nya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia terhenyak setelah melihat pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh

_hyung-_nya itu. 'Kau pulang sendiri ya! -Yesung ^^v '. _aissshhh, hyungku ini benar-benar! Apa dia ga _

_bisa diajak bercanda. Dasar si kepala besar! _Itulah keluhan Kyuhyun dari setengah jam yang lalu dan

terus diulang-ulang. Gledek! *gue gataulah bunyi petir kayak gimana, pokoknya itu bunyi petir aja -_-*

dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Hujan! Mana aku tak bawa payung! Ayolah _hyung, _

cepatlah datang..." gumam Kyuhyun. Disaat kegalauannya (?) menjadi-jadi karena Yesung tak kunjung

datang *A: si Yesung kayak bang toyib :p Y: enak aja lo thor! *direbus Yesung* * datanglah _yeoja _

mungil bergigi kelinci yang memayunginya dari hujan. "_Gwaenchana?_" tanya _yeoja _itu dan

memberikan senyum manisnya. "Eh? Ne... neo nu..gu..gu..ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia

pingsan dan membuat _yeoja _kelinci itu panik.

_Complicated_

Ia terbangun dan melihat _yeoja _yang tadi memayunginya itu sedang mengganti kompresan di dahinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, tuan Kim?" tanya seorang _namja _yang sangat ia kenal. "Donghae _hyung_? Kau

sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran begitu melihat ada _hyung _-teman sekelas Eunhyuk- di rumah

ini, di rumah _yeoja _kelinci itu! "kenapa? Kau kaget kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini rumahku tau! Dan ini

_Noona_-ku..." katanya. "_Je ireumeun Lee Sungmin imnida..._" kata _yeoja_ kelinci itu sambil tersenyum

manis. Tunggu dulu... _Noona? _"Aku kakaknya Donghae." akhir kalimat dari _yeoja _kelinci itu. "Kau

mau makan bubur ikan? Aku akan ambilkan." tawarnya. "Ambilkan saja _noona,_ kau lihat sendiri kan

badannya kurus seperti tulang hehe." ledek Donghae. "Kau harus tau bahwa Eunhyuk _noona _lebih

kurus dari aku _hyung." _bela Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, akan kuambilkan ne?" kata Sungmin seraya menuju

dapur. "Ryeowook! dimana bubur ikan yang kau buat?!" teriak Sungmin yang sukses membuat

Kyuhyun terduduk (?) seketika. "Ah ya _eonni_, sebentar ne?" kata _yeoja _yang diyakini Kyuhyun

Ryeowook itu masuk kamar yang ia tempati sebentar. "ah ya~ ini buburnya. Silahkan...~" katanya

pelan lalu berlari begitu saja. "YA RYEOWOOK-AH! KAU INI! MASA KAU LANGSUNG

BERLARI BEGITU SAJA?!" bentak Sungmin yang -masih- kedengaran oleh Kyuhyun walaupun

-yang Kyuhyun yakini- letak dapur agak jauh. "Mianhae, _noona-ku _itu disiplin loh. Dia benar-benar

dididik oleh _eomma-_ku" jelas Donghae. _Menarik -_pikir Kyuhyun-

_Complicated_

Heechul baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket ketika tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kangin.

"Kangin-ah!" teriaknya. "Heechul-ya? Lama tak jumpa ya." balas _namja_ itu. Kangin adalah teman

Heechul saat kuliah dulu, dan satu-satunya _namja _yang bisa dekat dengannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita

makan siang bersama?" tawar Heechul. "Ah, mianhae Heechul-ya. Aku ada janji dengan Leeteuk. Lain

kali ya?" jelas Kangin lalu menunduk ke arah Heechul dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Apakah ia tahu

masalah itu? Sepertinya tidak" gumam Heechul.

_Complicated_

"Kibum! Kau sudah pr fisika?" tanya seorang _yeoja _menghampiri mejanya. "Sudah. Kau mau lihat?"

tanya Kibum sopan. Kibum-pun duduk dan menatap jendela lekat-lekat. Sampai kapan mereka hanya

membutuhkan Kibum untuk mengerjakan pr_. Teman-temannya sangat malas! -_begitulah pikiran Kibum

terhadap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Lihat, lihat! Itu Siwon Hyung!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Tak

disangka, Siwon masuk ke kelas 1-B, kelas Kibum. "Mana Kim Kibum?' tanyanya. Kibum yang sedari

tadi tak memperhatikan tersentak, karena Siwon -kakak kelas yang ia sukai- memanggilnya. Kaget

campur panik, itulah yang ia rasakan. Gugup, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Aku Kim Kibum..." kata Kibum pelan. "Kim

Kibum, bisakah kita pergi ke tempat diamana kita hanya bisa berdua saja?" tanya

Siwon sambil mengelus tangan dan mencium tangan Kibum yang membuat empunya memerah

wajahnya. Deg!

**Akhirnya beres juga part 2-nya! ^^ endingnya gantung banget -_- nanti dijabarin(?) couple yang lainnya. mian **

**kalo ****masih pendek nih ff-nya. reviewnya jangan lupa ne? masih butuh banyak saran ^^**

**Gomawo =))**


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kibum(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Sungmin(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Donghae(Lee's family,Namja)

Siwon(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), gak sesuai EYD, ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._. #plakk *digaplok readers yadong* GS!

Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^

Note: aku bikin Kyuhyun itu suka banget ngeledekin _hyung_ sama _eonnie_-nya (kecuali Kibum) _ terus juga aku bikin banyak side karena castnya juga banyak. gomawo for review ^^ aku masih berusaha agar memperbagus ff ini kok =))

**(re:review) corner's**

**cho: iya, mian masih banyak typo - aku masih berusaha bikin ff ini biar enak dibaca. Jadi stay tune ya =))**

**DANHOBAKMING1: saran diterima ^^ aku panjangin kok ceritanya =) gomawo buat dukungannya **

**shu: aku udah jelasin kok yang masalah panggilan di chapter sebelumnya. Gomawo udah kasih saran ^^**

** : gomawo **

**Ryeofha2125: ne, updatenya udah asap nih ^^**

**kyuqie: iya, mian ya ._. tapi itu udah diedit, dan gatau kenapa masih kayak gitu -_-**

**all: Happy reading thanks to you cause read this fanfiction **

_Complicated_

"Kenapa _oppa _membawaku ke tempat sepi sih?" tanya Kibum yang -jujur- udah mulai kegeeran.

"Ini." kata Siwon seraya memberikannya sebuah amplop berwarna _pink _dan sekotak coklat berbentuk

hati,membuat tingkat kepedean Kibum makin melambung.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan memasang pura-pura terharu.

"Ne, untuk _eonnie-_mu, Eunhyuk-ah." jelas Siwon yang membuat Kibum heran.

"Maksud _oppa_?"

"aku... menyukai _eonnie-_mu..."

"MWO?! se..sejak ka..pan?" tanya Kibum tersendat karena syok. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Lee Siwon yang tenang bagaikan aliran air, taat pada agama(?) menyukai _eonnie-_nya yang tomboy, jail, hiperaktif, urakan, dan ceroboh *Hyuk: thor! Kok sifat gue jelek banget! A: kan lo emang jelek :p *digantung sama Hyuk di pohon* * seperti itu?

"Sejak... MOS angkatan kami. Menurutku dia cuek, tak pernah peduli apa kata orang, bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Aku suka pada orang seperti itu." jelas Siwon "Kau bisa menyampaikannya kan?"

"Ne, tenang saja." ujar Kibum seraya meninggalkan Siwon dengan langkah lesu.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat persembunyiannya, tempatnya dimana ia bisa bebas sendirian, yang bahkan saudaranya pun tak tahu. Atap sekolah. Ia menimang-nimang surat dengan amplop berwana _pink _dan coklat dari Siwon tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia merobek surat itu dan memakan coklatnya agar _eonnie_-nya tidak memakan coklat pemberian Siwon, agar _eonnie_-nya tidak tahu perasaan Siwon padanya. Tapi apakah ia setega itu pada orang yang disukainya? huft

"WAAAA! AKU BENCI KENAPA SIWON HARUS MENYUKAI EONNIEKU!" teriaknya, melampiaskan kekesalan.

"Kibum?" tanya seorang namja yang sukses membuatnya malu setengah mati. Siwon

_Complicated_

Ryeowook menyusuri lorong di gedung kesenian sekolah, untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk kakaknya, Donghae yang sedang latihan _dance _ bersama Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

"Wookie? Kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang.

"_Eonnie? _Ah, aku mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk _oppa._" jelasnya

"_Nuguya? _Donghae maksudmu?" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya

"Bekalku mana? Aku lapar sekali... latihan menyanyi membuatku gila karena lapar." keluh Sungmin

"Ini _eonnie._ Kau selalu meninggalkan bekalmu." kata Ryeowook memberikan kotak bekal pada Sungmin

"Gomawo my lovely _yeodongsaeng._" katanya sambil meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya yang cantik dan manis itu. Kakak yang baik hati, walaupun galak dan pelupa. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang latihan yang berada di lantai 3.

"Mwo? Sudah jam segini?" ia tak menyangka bahwa 10 menit lagi jam makan siang akan habis. Iapun memutuskan untuk berlari. Disaat ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur.

"Aww... appo!" kata _namja_ itu sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya karena ia jatuh terduduk.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae..." kata Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Kemudian meninggalkan _namja _itu. Iapun menganga ketika ia masuk ke ruang latihan dan melihat Donghae, _oppa _mesumnya terlibat ciuman panas dengan _yeojachingu-_nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk _eonnie. _

"Aish Wookie, kau ini mengganggu saja!" bentak Donghae

"Hae-ya... siapa? " tanya Eunhyuk

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Donghae ke Wookie

"Mau mengantar bekal. Memangnya _oppa_ ga makan siang?" tanya Wookie

"Ya ya kau benar." balas Donghae singkat

"Ternyata Wookie!" teriak Eunhyuk antusias, sementara Donghae sudah membawa bekal jauh-jauh dari Eunhyuk, karena takut diminta. *Donghae pelit amat -_-"*

"_Eonnie!_ Aku mau tanya!" kata Wookie -yang entah karena gugup, marah atau apa- yang terdengar seperti suara bentakan

"Apa?"

"Apa _eonnie..._ sudah melakukan itu dengan _oppa?"_ tanya Wookie dengan nada gugup, sementara Eunhyuk tertawa geli mendengarnya

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak pernah... kau tahu kan aku ini galak? Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kan aku kira -_-" kata Wookie yang pipinya sudah mulai memerah karena malu.

_Complicated_

Yesung melihat gadis itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya. Ia melihat dompet itu untuk tahu namanya. Ia melihat kartu pelajar sekolah mereka, Hanryo HighSchool. Lee Ryeowook nama gadis itu. 'Lee? Mungkin adiknya Donghae?' pikir Yesung. Ia pun langsung pergi keruang latihan _dance _ adiknya itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat gadis itu disana sedang mengobrol dengan adiknya dengan akrab, sementara Donghae makan berjauhan dari mereka.

"Loh, _oppa _kenapa balik lagi? Katanya terlambat kuliah." kata Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap oleh kakaknya itu.

"Aku mau mengembalikan dompet gadis itu." kata Yesung yang membuat gadis itu -Ryeowook- tersipu malu.

"Ah... gomawo." ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, yang membuat hati Yesung berdesir.

"Che..Cheonman" balas Yesung terbata-bata.

'Kenapa jadi begini sih?' keluh Yesung dalam hati. Mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian saling tersenyum. Lalu keduanyapun menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat muka Ryeowook yang benar benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa kalian saling bertatapan? Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat, dasar kepala besar!" ledek Donghae dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Hei ikan, kau sama saja dengan adikku! Kalau kau terus mengejekku, habis kau!" balas Yesung yang disertai dengan _deathglare _ala Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa. Donghae yang belum mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya, jadi tersedak karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rasakan itu!" seru Yesung sambil pergi dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasa ada yang hilang saat itu juga.

_Complicated_

"_Yeobo..._" panggil Kangin yang melihat istrinya sedang melamun

"_oppa? _Sudah pulang? Aku yakin _meeting-_nya membosankan." kata istrinya, Leeteuk. Kangin pun ikutan duduk di sebelah Leeteuk tanpa ganti baju dulu.

"Aish... lebih baik_ oppa_ ganti baju dulu kalau ingin ikut melamun bersamaku." bentak Leeteuk

"Kau ini ga bisa membentak orang, malah mukanya jadi lucu." kata Kangin seraya mencubit pipi istrinya gemas.

"Appo!"

"Kalau kau sudah marah aku takut..." ujar Kangin yang sudah melihat istrianya mengepalkan tangannya "Mian, aku hanya bercanda."

"Baiklah, _oppa _ aku mau cerita ne?"

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Kau tahu Heechul kan? Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa dia menatapku sinis. Aku bingung."

"Ah mungkin kau salah lihat." tanggap Kangin singkat. Ia benar-benar malas melihat kecemburuan Heechul pada istrinya.

"Apa gara-gara email yang kukirim waktu itu?" tanya Leeteuk polos.

"Mwo?"

_Complicated_

**Part 3 selesai ^^ reviewnya jangan lupa :) tadi ada sedikit unsur ncnya kan? #plakk gomawo udah baca =))**


	4. Chapter 4

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,Namja)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kibum(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,Namja)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Sungmin(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Donghae(Lee's family,Namja)

Siwon(Lee's family,Namja)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), gak sesuai EYD, ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._. #plakk * GS!

Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^d

**(re:review) corner's**

**DANHOBAKMING1: gomawo buat supportnya ;;)**

** : ya dong hehe :D authornya aja yang bikin ini ff aja bingung alur kayak gimana #digeplak(?)readers**

**dindaR: dia itu dibawa ke taman belakang sekolah sama siwon ^^**

**ryeofha2125: udah dilanjut kok *wink***

**AnggiHaeHyukELF: udah dilanjut ne? Gomawo ^^**

_**all: Happy reading **_**(: ****_thanks to you cause read this fanfiction ^^_**

_**Complicated**_

"Mwo? Kau mengirim email apa?" tanya Kangin yang heran

"Aku mengirim email itu ke Hangeng." mendengar ada kata Hangeng, kuping Kanginpun panas "Tapi mungkin dia salah baca?" jelas Leeteuk.

"Teukkie..." Ia terhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam "Apakah kau masih ehem memiliki rasa terhadap Hangeng?" tanya Kangin yang diberi penekanan pada kata Hangeng.

"Aku selalu menganggapnya saudara, tidak pernah lebih." jawab Leeteuk malas "Aku mau tidur _oppa._"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya saudara, kenapa dulu kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kangin yang membuat istrinya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak.

"Tahukah kau Kangin-ah? Kau mirip Heechul, selalu membesarkan urusan kecil seperti ini." kata Leeteuk dan akhirnya ia melenggang ke arah kamar.

"Kau... kau sekarang seperti dulu Teukkie, sulit ditebak." gumam Kangin sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup.

_**Complicated**_

Ryeowook menghampiri _oppa-_nya yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah, menimang-nimang sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang ia yakini coklat.

"Siwon _Oppa_! Itu coklat buat siapa?" tanya Ryeowook menggebu-gebu. Karena tak biasanya kakaknya seperti itu. Yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. _Namja_ itu -Siwon- langsung menyembunyikan kotak coklat tersebut.

"A..aniyo! wae Wookie?"Ryeowook-pun ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Jangan berbohong _oppa..._ aku tahu kau ingin memberikannya ke seseorang kan?" Siwon hanya menggeleng.

"Jahat!" kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah _yeodongsaeng-_nya itu

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan gaya Sungmin seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan cerita. Tapi kau mau bantu ne?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Siwon mulai berbisik-bisik ke Ryeowook.

"Arraseo?"

"Ne!" jawab Ryeowook antusias. Tanpa disadari, ada orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Ryeowook yang kenal dekat dengannya langsung memberinya senyum. Dan gadis itu pun membalas senyumannya. Melihat Siwon, iapun kikuk sendiri dan kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Ryeowook. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Sifat yang unik, hanya satu di dunia, cinta pertamanya, Kim Kibum

_**Complicated**_

"Jadi akhir minggu ini, kita akan mengadakan perkemahan untuk meningkatkan solidaritas antar siswa sekolah ini."itulah kalimat terakhir Siwon. Terdengar suara sorak sorai antusias dari para siswa.

"Ini bagus Hyukkie, dengan begini kita bisa bersama seharian..." kata Donghae yang sudah memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Ne..."

"Hei ikan! Kalau kau menggangu _noona-_ku dengan kelakuan binalmu tak akan kuampuni kau!" teriak seorang _namja _yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Jangan tidak sopan begitu pada _hyung-_mu begitu!" bentak Eunhyuk sambil menjitak halus pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Sudah jangan ribut" kata sesorang yang berusaha melerai. Kyuhyunpun langsung menghentikan aksi pemukulannya(?) Kyuhyun yang melihat _yeoja_ itu langsung menghampirinya dan bersikap manja.

"_Noona!_ Kau ikut berkemah nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada manja

"Tentu Kyu! Bagaimana nanti kalau kita duduk di api unggun bersama?" tanya _yeoja _itu, Sungmin

"Ne! _Noona _mau menemani aku ke kantin tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kajja!" kata Sungmin seraya menggengam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Melihat tingkah _dongsaeng-_nya itu, Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan 'pawang' buat Kyu hahaha." canda Donghae.

_**Complicated**_

Hari berkemah yang ditunggu pun tiba. Seperti biasa, dua keluarga itu tak pernah pisah. Bahkan Yesung yang sudah kuliah mengikuti acara berkemah.

"Aku disini untuk melindungi adikku dari _namja _buas!" begitulah alasannya.

Ryeowook yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon sebagai tukang masak, membuat banyak jenis masakan yang dibantu oleh siswa yang ikut klub memasak. Mereka membuat api unggun dan duduk di sekitarnya. Ada yang sudah tertidur, ada yang sibuk memakan _marshmallow_, dan lain sebagainya.

Yesung lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam tenda, bermain dengan _ddangkoma_-nya *ada kali ya berkemah bawa _ddangkoma _ hihi*

"_Ddangkoma_... kau mau kan menjadi _yeoja _ itu? Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku. Ayo keluarlah, _jebal.._" gumamnya karena _ddangkoma _miliknya tak juga menampakkan kepalanya. Karena kesal ia pun membanting _ddangkoma_ itu *Poor _ddangkoma_*, akhirnya _ddangkoma_ itu mengeluarkan kepalanya, membuat Yesung girang setengah mati.

"Good _ddangkoma!_" serunya "Sekarang bantu aku ya!" Ryeowook yang tak sengaja lewat pun akhirnya terpaku disitu, dan memutuskan untuk melihat tingkah aneh Yesung.

"Wookie-ah..." gumam Yesung. Deg! Entah apa, jantung Ryeowook berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu-_ku?" karena kepala _ddangkoma_ masuk lagi, Yesung pun jadi kalap (?)

"Ya! _Ddangkoma chagi..._ kau harus membantuku. _Jebal!_" serunya sambil memukul cangkang _ddangkoma_-nya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga." gumam Yesung yang sudah kelelahan mengurus _ddangkoma_-nya yang lebih memilih untuk masuk ke tempurungnya daripada mendengar celotehan Yesung.

"Kau pura-pura sebagai _yeoja _itu! Arra? Dan sekarang ceritanya kau menerimaku!" perintah Yesung.

"Kau menerimaku? Sayang? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu _chagiya..._ _saranghae. _Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan mengubah margamu menjadi Kim!" celoteh Yesung seolah-olah _yeoja _yang disukainya itu menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Wookie-ah? Kenapa diam disini?" tanya seseorang.

Yesung yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pintu(?) tenda itu dan melihat _yeodongsaeng-_nya,Kibum menggoyangkan badan Ryeowook yang diam dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus *entah kenapa suka banget sama kata 'kepiting rebus' -_-*

"Yesung-_ssi_, _ji... jinjja?_" Yesung hanya terdiam.

_**Complicated**_

**Gimana? Review jangan lupa ne ^^ oh iya, aku mau jelasin tentang kelas berapa cast-cast ini ^^**

**Yesung: Lulusan Hanryo Highschool (makanya bisa ikut acara kemah) sekarang kuliah di Kyunghee University**

**Sungmin: Kelas 3 Hanryo Highschool **

**Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk: Kelas 2 Hanryo Highschool (Siwon sama Donghae sekelas)**

**Ryeowook,Kibum,Kyuhyun: Kelas 1 Hanryo Highschool (Kibum sama Ryeowook sekelas)**

**itu aja ne ^^ gomawo atas support sama reviewnya! Tetep ikutin ff abal ini ya n,n**


	5. Chapter 5

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,Namja)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kibum(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,Namja)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Sungmin(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Donghae(Lee's family,Namja)

Siwon(Lee's family,Namja)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), gak sesuai EYD, ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._. #plakk * GS!

******(re:review) corner's**

******ilma: iya kuusahaain yaps ;;)**

******tyararahyuni: mian ._. kuusahaain ya ^^**

******kyuismine: aku usahaain ya chingu ^^ soalnya castnya banyak u,u**

******Chully chie: mian ._. aku panjangin deh, oke?**

******Shim Yeonhae: huehehehehe :D**

******Guest: Gomawo ^^ ini dilanjut kok**

******umi elf teukie: gomawo hehe ^^v**

******DANHOBAKMING1: sudah dilanjuttt ^^**

******Ms. kim: cuma nguji hehe ^^V gamsahamnida**

******YEWOOK SHIPPER: udah dilanjut kok :D**

Author minta maaf nih updatenya lama karena sibuk :p karena kemaren abis studytour, badan rasanya remuk -_- mian kalo berantakan ._. tapi author tetap update buat readers setiaaaa ^^ Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^d

**__****Complicated**

"Yesung-_ssi, jinjja?_" tanya Ryeowook yang kaget sekaligus heran dan malu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, malu karena ketahuan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik _ddangkoma_ kesayangannya itu.

"_Aigoo! Oppa, _Wookie, kalian kok aneh?" tanya Kibum yang heran.

"_Anniyo!_" bentah mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang kemudian menunduk lagi. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia menuju tenda mereka -tendanya dan Ryeowook- yang tidak jauh dari situ. Sesampainya di tenda ia hanya tidur-tiduran sambil membawa coklat yang waktu itu Siwon berikan padanya waktu itu dan belum diberikan pada Eunhyuk.

"Ah~ aku malas memberikannya pada _eonnie. _Tapi kalau tak aku berikan nanti Siwon_ oppa _marah padaku. Bagaimana ini? Hua~" dumelnya. Kesal sendiri, ia pergi ke sungai yang didekat perkemahan sekolah mereka. Deg! Disana ia melihat _eonnie-_nya dan... Siwon. Terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Penasaran, ia pun sembunyi di pohon yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Intinya, jangan ketauan oleh _saeng_-mu. _Arra?_" hanya itu yang ia dengar, dan kemudian mereka memisahkan diri. Kibum berpikir, maksudnya apa? Masalahnya _saeng_ dari _eonnie_-nya hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyun. Jangan jangan Siwon ada masalah dengan adik _evil-_nya itu? Atau ia marah padaku?

"Kibummie?" panggil seseorang yang sontak membuat coklat yang ia pegang jatuh ke sungai

"_Ya! Nugu?!_" bentaknya.

"_Mianhaeyo..._"kata mereka berbarengan.

"Hae _oppa_, Sungmin _eonnie..._kalian mengagetkanku saja."

"Habis kau asyik sekali mengintip orang mengobrol." kata Donghae dengan nada meledek Kibum.

"Aku kan tak sengaja mendengar mereka. Sungguh." kata Kibum mengelak.

"Kau suka dia kan?" tanya Sungmin, membuat Kibum salah tingkah.

"Jangan lupa ya, nanti malam kita adakan tes keberanian!" kata Siwon yang membuat mereka terdiam sejenak.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya evil magnae keluarga Kim yang tiba-tiba saja muncul

"Hiyaaaa, Kyu! Kau seperti setan saja, datang tiba-tiba seperti itu -_-" ujar Kibum

"Aku kan evil tampan. Hehehe." kikiknya

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh dan kemudian berlari dengan posisi ingin memeluk ke arah Sungmin. Saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Sungmin menghindar. Walhasil, Kyuhyunpun memeluk dan mencium... pohon yang tepat berada di belakang Sungmin tadi.

"_Appo_! _noona_ jahat! Huhu." isak Kyuhyun pura-pura yang membuat Sungmin iba. Akhirnya Sungminpun mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun

"_Mianhaeyo, _Kyunnie..." kata Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya. Donghae dan Kibum yang melihat mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**__****Complicated**

Malam tiba, maka acara uji keberanianpun dimulai. Yang lain sibuk memilih pasangan yang akan bersama saat menghadapi uji keberanian itu. Kibum sibuk mencari pasangannya. Ia ingin bersama _oppa-_nya, tetapi _oppa-_nya itu dengan malu-malu mengambil tangan Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat _eonnie-_nya, tetapi ia -tentu saja- bersama Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun menggamit lengan Sungmin dengan manjanya.

"Kibummie! Kau bersamaku saja!" seru Siwon. Yang dipanggil hanya menganga tak percaya, sementara _yeoja-yeoja_ histeris, dan tentu saja membuat pasangan mereka yang notabene adalah _namja,_ cemberut hingga lima senti(?)

Mereka mengambil undian giliran. Kibum syok. Ia dan Siwon mendapatkan giliran penutup. Seingatnya saat ia sekolah dasar, ia mendapat giliran terakhir dan dikerjain habis-habisan oleh temannya yang menjadi hantu.

"_Gwaenchana, _aku kan bersamamu. Tidak usah takut." kata Siwon menenangkan yang tetap saja membuatnya gelisah.

Ia melihat _eonnie-_nya, ia tertawa. Ia melihat _saeng-_nya malah asyik memainkan properti yang digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti. Ia melihat _oppa-_nya asyik mengobrol. Tibalah gilirannya. Ia melangkah dengan kaki gemetaran. Siwon tampak tenang, malah memainkan senter yang dipegangnya. Tak sengaja Siwon mengarahkan cahaya senter ke arah setan imitasi. Setan imitasi itu kaget, malah langsung kocar-kacir entah kemana. Kibum? Ia sudah berlari sama seperti setan imitasi tadi. Tunggu... berlari? Berarti ia...

"Kibummie...! jangan lari jauh-jauhhhhhhhhh" teriaknya. Ia dengan cepat menangkap lengan Kibum dan saat itu juga mereka jatuh ke jurang. Dan semuanya gelap...

**__****Complicated**

Mereka menyadarkan diri saat matahari sudah terbit dari ufuk timur. Kibum yang ingat sontak langsung terbangun. Ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya yang diakibatkan karena jatuh. Ia melihat Siwon disebelahnya. Masih tak menyadarkan diri, dan luka bekas benturan terlihat dikepalanya. Kibum yang panik sekaligus merasa bersalahpun kebingungan mencari sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan luka itu. Untunglah ia menemukan daun yang bisa jadi obat luka. Ia tak punya perban, jadi ia mencari lagi. Karena tak menemukannya, ia pun menyobek bajunya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum begitu Siwon membuka matanya.

"Sudah... hei kenapa bajumu sobek begitu?" tanya Siwon yang melihat kaos milik Kibum yang sobek bagian bawahnya hingga dekat bagian pusar *maaf ._.*

"Untuk membalut lukamu." jelas Kibum sambil menunjuk ke arah lengan Siwon. Siwon melepas jaketnya, kemudian memakaikannya kepada Kibum.

"_Gomawo._" kata Kibum tersenyum, membuat Siwon gemas, dan akhirnya memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

"_Waeyo, oppa?_" tanya Kibum heran.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu imut, tanpa dibuat-buat. Maka dari itu aku menyukaimu."

"_Mworago_ _oppa?_" tanya Kibum lagi, bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Siwon mendekati wajahnya kemudia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _yeoja_ itu dengan lembut.

"Kurang jelas, _chagiyaaaa?_" goda Siwon, dan menempelkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ehem... EHEM!" deham seseorang yang membuat mereka dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"_Oppa?_"

"Kalian menghilang semalaman dan... kalian asyik berpacaran disini? Dan kau Siwon... kukira kau alim, tahunya sama bejat dengan Donghae."

"_Oppa, _kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami jatuh ke jurang, pingsan dan kami baru sadar. Tak percaya? lihat saja lengan Siwon." jelas panjang Kibum panjang lebar.

"Ne,ne. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang." balas Yesung singkat, malas mendengar keluhan adiknya itu. Yesung berjalan duluan, sementara Kibum mengikutinya. Siwon menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kibum. Ia memberhentikan langkah dan menghadang langkah Kibum, agar ia juga diam. Kemudian berbisik. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?" kemudian ia terus berjalan, meninggalkan Kibum yang terbengong-bengong.

_**Complicated**_

Heechul sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di rumah kaca milik keluarganya, menikmati acara minum teh sorenya yang ia lakukan sendiri, karena anak-anaknya belum pulang dari acara berkemah. Ia kedatangan seseorang yang membuatnya hampir tersedak dengan teh _chamomile_-nya itu.

"Lama ya tidak bertemu." kata _yeoja _itu dengan senyum yang berhiaskan lesung pipi, membuatnya terkesan awet muda

"Teukie? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Heechul tak acuh, padahal kalau ia mau jujur, ia kangen berat dengan sahabat lamanya ini.

"Kau marah padaku karena email itu?" tanya Leeteuk

"_Anniya! _Sudahlah..." balasnya.

"Sebenarnya, email itu dikirim oleh Donghae untuk Hyukkie, tapi karena waktu itu ia tidak tahu emailnya apa, ia coba-coba menggunakan namaku. Dan ternyata itu email milik Hangeng." Heechul hanya diam. Biasanya kalau hal seperti ini, ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, dan entah kenapa seperti ada es yang menelan omongannya. Terjadilah suasana sunyi beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya suara si _magnae _itu pun muncul.

"_Eomma! _aku membawa _yeojachingu-_ku! manis kan? Mirip kelinci :3" teriak Kyuhyun antusias, sementara Sungmin yang ditarik paksa sesak napas. Belum selesai semua itu, Yesung datang.

"_Eomma! _lihatlah _yeojachingu-_ku! dia jago memasak dan menyanyi! Keren kan?" Yesung dengan semangat membara menjelaskannya, sementara Ryeowook hanya menunduk.

"_Eomma! _ini Donghae! Ikan teri dari Mokpo yang tampan! Jago nge-rap dan ngedance, namjachingu-ku keren!" tambah Eunhyuk yang sangat antusias. Sementara Kibum, ia hanya berjalan pelan bersama Siwon, seperti putri di dongeng-dongeng.

"Kenalkan _eomma, _ini Siwon, _namjachinguku" _katanya sopan sambil menundukkan kepala. Dan Siwon juga ikut duduk...

"Hae,Siwon,Sungmin,Ryeowook! Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Leeteuk

"Pacar kami yang membawa!" jawab mereka serempak

"MWO? PACAR?! tanya Heechul heran,

"Kan kami berpacaran dengan mereka semua!" jawab Lee's child antusias. Sementara Kim's child hanya nyengir gaje. Leeteuk ikutan nyengir gaje, Heechul masih dengan muka syoknya

"_Eomma, _kau ini bagaimana sih? Dulu waktu aku tak punya _yeojachingu,eomma_ marah marah. Sekarang kau malah memasang wajah syok begitu. Apa dia terlalu manis?" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan aku bukan _yeojachingu-_mu Kyu." elak Sungmin

"HUAAAA!" tangisnya pura-pura seperti anak kecil. Sungmin yang tak bisa menahan dirinya, langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku hnaya bercanda, ne? Jangan marah." kata Sungmin seraya memeluknya. Yang lain hanya bisa memasang tampang heran sementara Kyuhyun sudah memamerkan _evil smirk-_nya itu.

"A... .." kata Heechul buka suara.

Heechul terdiam lagi. Anak-anaknya sudah sangat mengharapkan kata yang keluar dari mulut ibunya itu.

"A..ak...aku... tak setuju!" seru Heechul lantang

"EH?!"

_**Complicated**_

**gimana? Gimana? Mian kalo alurnya kecepetan. Review 'kay? *bow***


	6. Chapter 6

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,Namja)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kibum(Kim's family,Yeoja)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,Namja)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Sungmin(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Donghae(Lee's family,Namja)

Siwon(Lee's family,Namja)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,Yeoja)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), gak sesuai EYD, ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._. #plakk * GS!

**(re:review) corner's**

**tyararahayuni: sengaja aku tanggungin :p hehe._.v**

**DANHOBAKMING1: ne, udah aku betulin kok ^^**

**audrey musaena: aku bikin Heechul-nya kekanakan, perfeksionis pula -_- #digampar Heechul gomawo udah review ya ^^**

**anin arlunerz: dia emang imut kok, suami aku itu loh ._.v #diamuk massa sama snow sibum moment dibanyakin? Aku ga janji ya ^^**

** : emang Heechul jahaaaaaaaaaat! Siapa yang bikin coba? #ganyadardiri liat aja ya chullie ngerestuin atau ga-nya ^^**

**Guest: iya nih -_- aku banyak tuga****s ****s**oalnya hehe

**All: happy reading **

_**Complicated**_

"Eh?! _Waeyo?_" teriak anak-anak itu serempak. Heechul tahu ia kekanakan, ia juga senang pada anak Kangin dan Leeteuk. Tapi masa iya, seorang Heechul rela mengaku? Merendahkan harga dirinya? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"_Eomma!_ Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau kekanakan, _eomma._" kritik Eunhyuk, yang tumben-tumbenan berbicara dengan nada dewasa. Saudara-saudaranya mengangguk setuju.

"_Andwae!_ Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Kami ini masih murid sekolah menengah, kecuali Yesung _oppa. _Lagipula kami ini masih dalam status pacaran,_eomma._" ujar Kibum. Tumben sekali _magnae _tanggung ini berbicara untuk berdebat dengan _eomma-_nya.

"Jangan bilang karena email itu? Aku sudah bilang bahwa itu email dari Hae." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Pokoknya tidak!" Heechul pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tanda tanya.

"_Kajja, _kita pulang. Bilang pada _eomma-_mu, terimakasih atas jamuannya."

"Tapi _eomma..._" gumam Sungmin. "...Kau tak merasakan hal yang aneh?" mereka semua tertegun mendengar komentar Sungmin.

"_Nde, eomma. _Aku tahu bahwa _ahjumma _tidak seperti itu." tambah Donghae. Leeteuk hanya diam, meninggalkan yang lain dalam keadaan penuh tanya.

_**Complicated**_

"Chullie..." panggil Hangeng lembut kepada istrinya yang duduk di kerangka jendela. Heechul sengaja membuatnya lebar agar kebiasaannya tak hilang. Heechul menoleh, kemudian sibuk dengan acara melamunnya lagi

"_Chagiya, _kau kenapa? Kata Kyuhyun, kau sedang _down. Waeyo?_" kata Hangeng seraya mendekat kepada Heechul. Ia sudah tak dapat membendung tangisnya. Hangeng awalnya kaget, kemudian ia memeluk Heechul, membiarkan tangisnya meledak di bahunya.

"A..akk..aku se..be..benarnya tak ap..apa, ta...ta..pi..." isaknya kemudian tangisnya pecah lagi.

"Cerita saja." kata Hangeng menenangkan seraya menelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Ryeowook kan? Sebenarnya ia itu anak kita! Leeteuk tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Kangin. Karena ia di diagnosis tidak bisa hamil lagi. Aku tahu keinginan Kangin untuk memiliki seorang bayi _yeoja _sebagai _magnae_ mereka_._Dan saat itu aku juga sedang mengandung. Aku yang melahirkan Ryeowook. Aku bilang kepadamu bahwa aku keguguran, dan a...aku... ber..sal..lah pa...pada... Yesung... kar..rena... ia...men..cin..tai Ryeo...Ryeowook." isaknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah karena email?"

"Aku cemburu." jawab Heechul singkat

"Dan kau jadikan sebagai alasan?" Heechul mengangguk.

"_Uljima!_ Kau mulia, _chagiya..._ walaupun salah caranya. Aku yang akan bilang pada Yesung untuk minta pengertiannya. Aku tahu ia penurut, jadi dia akan cepat mengerti." kata Hangeng kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma?_" tanya Yesung, satu-satunya yang terbangun karena selain ia tak ada jadwal kuliah besok, _saeng-saeng_-nya pun harus berangkat pagi.

"Baik." ujar Hangeng sngkat. Yesung bernapas lega.

"Yesung-ah, kau harus tahu sesuatu..."

"Apa itu, _appa?_"

"Kau punya satu adik lagi, kakak Kibum dan Kyu, Ryeowook." ujar Hangeng tegas. Heechul yang mencuri dengar dari dalam kamar menangis dalam sunyi. Sementara Kyuhyun yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus dan sedang mengambil minum itupun gemetaran, menjatuhan gelas porselen itu. Membuat Yesung, Hangeng, dan Heechul terhenyak. Hangeng dan Yesung langsung ke dapur, begitu pula Heechul.

"_Jin...Jinjja?_" tanyanya ragu. Yesung, Hangeng, dan Heechul hanya terdiam

_**Complicated**_

"_Oppa? _Tumben kau menjemputku, ada apa?" sapa Ryeowook riang seperti biasa. Yesung ternyeum kecut. Apakah ia akan melakukan rencananya?

"Hanya makan malam, aku sudah minta ijin pada keluargamu kok." Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengikuti Yesung yang masuk ke dalam mobil. 30 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah apartemen.

"Kita kenapa disini? _Oppa _bilang kita makan malam." tanya Ryeowook.

"Di apartemenku yang baru. Aku sengaja memasakkan makan malam untukmu. Sekarang duduk di meja makan, aku akan segera menyiapkan." kata Yesung. Ryeowook sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan, sementara Yesung pergi ke dapur. Ia menyiapkan hamburger dan macaroni schotel yang sudah ia hangatan di penghangat. Kemudian ia menuangkan jus buah yang sudah ia buat. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebungkus platik kecil berisi bubuk putih.

'Kuharap aku tak salah...' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menaruhnya di nampan dan kemudian membawanya ke meja makan.

"Jus buahnya enak!" seru Ryeowook. Yesung menopang dagunya, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Semenit, dua menit, obat itu memberikan pengaruh.

"Kepalaku sakit! Aaaaa" serunya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pingsan. Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan badan Ryeowook yang terkapar itu dengan hati-hati.

'Kau bisa memarahiku setelah ini, sepuas hatimu. Bahkan kau boleh membenciku. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku melakukan ini demi kita.' gumam Yesung. Ia mematikan lampu, menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya.

_**Complicated**_

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar itu setelah ia mandi di kamar tersebut. Ia melihat Yesung di dapur sedang membuat roti bakar. Ia duduk di meja makan, menutup wajahnya, menangis sunyi. Yesung duduk di berhadapan dengannya. Menyibakkan tangannya. Ryeowook menolak, tetapi Yesung menahan. Membuat tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tak usah kau menyentuhku! Kau jahat _oppa!_" hardiknya

"_Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, _Wookie. Mungkin aku jahat padamu, tetapi kau harus tahu. Aku melakukan ini demi kita." jelas Yesung.

"Kalau hanya restu, aku tak masalah. Tapi ini? Kau melakukannya kepadaku? Kepada murid kelas 1 SMA? Dimana otak warasmu _oppa?_"

"_Mianhae... _aku belum memberi tahumu alasan sebenarnya. Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Sebenarnya..." kalimat Yesung terputus saat ia mendengar dobrakan pintu dari pintu utama rumahnya.

"Kim Jong Woon! Dimana kau?" teriak Sungmin, yang diikuti oleh Donghae dan Siwon. Yesung berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook yang sudah pias wajahnya.

"Aku disini. Perlu apa?"

"Mana Wookie?" tanya Donghae dengan nada kasar. Ryeowook semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Yesung. Siwon mendekati Ryeowook, Ryeowook refleks menepis tangan _oppa-_nya itu.

"YA! Kau kenapa Wookie? Jelaskan!" bentak Donghae, membuat tangis Ryeowook menjadi-jadi.

"Kalian tak usah mendekatiku! Aku..aku..." melihat gelagat aneh Ryeowook, Sungmin mengerti. Diapun langsung mendekati Yesung.

"Ya kau _namja_ berkepala besar! Tega kau! Adikku tidak murahan!" seru Sungmin seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yesung. Donghae dan Siwon berusaha melerai, namun hasilnya nihil.

"_Uljima! _Aku akan jelaskan semua!" kata Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dipukul oleh _yeoja _kelinci itu.

"Percuma! Aisssh... moodku buruk hari ini! _Kajja _kita pulang!" ajaknya pada _saeng-saeng_-nya. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan keadaan sekarat.

_**Complicated**_

Heechul dan Hangeng masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Lee yang diikuti ketiga anaknya. Ia menghampiri ruang tengah, suasananya sangat panas. Yesung duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook menggengam tangan Yesung erat. Mereka berdua melihat Leeteuk yang sedang menenangkan Kangin yang wajahnya memerah. Sementara anak-anaknya yang lain duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir, dengan cara itu kau bisa menuntaskan semua ini?" seru Kangin dengan nada tinggi.

"Sabar, _yeobo_..." kata Leeteuk seraya masih mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Kau bukan membereskan masalah, kau mempebesarnya." kali ini Leeteuk berkomentar. Heechul mendekati Yesung, kemudian mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Semua."

_**Complicated**_

**gimana? Mian kalo alurnya kecepetan -_- udah tau kan alasan Heechul? walaupun agak gaje .-. oh iya, sebentar lagi ff ini habis loh :3 aku udah mau post ff baru, cuma takut yang ini ga kelar. Sementara masih gatau pilih siapa yang jadi main characternya-_- Dan ff baruku nanti kayaknya ga ada humornya -_- sekian cuap-cuap dari LeeVara~ review ne? **


	7. Chapter 7

Complicated

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy(mungkin?)

Cast: All Suju couple!

Kim's family(Hangeng-Heechul)

Yesung(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Eunhyuk(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kibum(Kim's family,_Yeoja_)

Kyuhyun(Kim's family,_Namja_)

Lee's family(Kangin-Leeteuk)

Donghae(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Siwon(Lee's family,_Namja_)

Ryeowook(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Sungmin(Lee's family,_Yeoja_)

Disclaimer: FF ini 100% pemikiran saya, dan keluarga ini pun milik saya XD -_-

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaje, garing, konfik kurang(?), ada nc cuma disensor(?) karena ga bisa bikin part nc-nya ._., tapi kalo baca sih jago #plakk. GS!

Unlike? Hate? Don't Read! RnR please ^^

**(re: review) corner's**

**audrey musaena: ga juga kok, an all suju pair ;)**

**tyararahayuni: udah dilanjut (^^)\**

**merli: thanks buat kritiknya, semoga yang ini bisa lebih mudah dipahami dan mudah-mudahan dapet feelingnya :)**

**Mskim: yeppa jadi pervert. aigoo suamiku -_- udah dilanjut ^^**

**Guest: udah dilanjut ^^**

**all: happy reading \(^^)/**

_**Complicated**_

Suasana benar-benar panas. Amarah Kangin masih meletup-letup. Anak-anak merekapun hanya terdiam, bahkan Kyuhyun yang paling membuat onar dan ikut campur dalam masalah,terdiam. Sungmin gemetaran seraya masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap orangtua mereka berdebat. Siwon dan Kibum berdoa, agar masalah ini benar benar selesai. Ryeowook tertidur di pangkuan Yesung, tak mau lepas.

"Mau menjelaskan apalagi, Chullie? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?" sindir Kangin. Heechul menatapnya tajam dan Hangeng hanya bisa diam seperti anak-anak mereka.

"_Anniyo, _bukan masalah Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sepertinya Teukkie belum menjelaskan apapun padamu." kata Heechul sambil melirik Leeteuk, sementara yang dilirik hanya diam.

"Leeteuk bahkan kau sudah tahu bahwa Yesung menculik Wookie kami yang polos itu." ulang Kangin. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Tapi apakah kau sudah tahu bahwa Wookie... bukan anakmu?" tanya Heechul. Semua kaget, kecuali Hangeng dan Yesung yang memang sudah tahu dari awal.

"_Jinjja? Yeobo,_ tolong jelaskan!" bentak Kangin, Leeteuk hanya menunduk.

"Tak baik membentak _yeoja._" kata Hangeng yang membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tak usah ikut campur." ujar Kangin dingin dengan _deathglare-_nya. Hangeng tetap pada kekalemannya itu.

"Tak usah salahkan Hangeng! Aku akan ceritakan..." kata Leeteuk yang mulai buka suara. "Saat aku mengandung, aku keguguran. Dan aku divonis dokter tak bisa hamil lagi. Saat itu pula Heechulpun hamil. Kebetulan kami mengandung dengan umur yang berbeda beberapa hari. Aku menceritakan tentang apa yang ku alami. Aku memberi tahunya bahwa kau sangat menginginkan satu anak lagi, dan kau teramat gembira karena anak yang aku kandung adalah _yeoja_. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semua ini dengan bertingkah seperti orang hamil dan baju berlapis-lapis agar kau tak kecewa." jelasnya. Kangin ternganga. Tak hanya Kangin, Hangeng dan anak-anak merekapun kaget, bahkan Yesung pun kaget, karena ia hanya mendengar sedikit dari ibunya

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Waktu itu aku mengandung anak kembar, dua bayi _yeoja_ mungil. Aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengannya. Dia dibawa keluar dari ambulans dan menuju ruang IGD. Bahkan aku yang notabene hanya berpas-pasan dengan Teuk, bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. 'Jangan menelpon siapapun yang ada di kontak telepon genggamku, terutama suamiku. _Jebal..._' sebelum Teukkie pingsan. Aku mengikuti dan aku bilang aku adalah keluarganya, aku menunggu dan akhirnya aku diperbolehkan masuk. Aku rutin mengunjunginya. Ia sering bercerita padaku." tambah Heechul.

"Lalu, mengapa aku bisa tidak tahu dan anak-anak juga?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku berkilah aku menginap di rumah teman. Mereka percaya dan aku menitipkan mereka pada _eomma. _Saat itu kau sedang ada urusan bisnis di Jepang, jadi kau tak tahu." jelas Leeteuk

"Setelah itu ia bercerita tentang keguguran yang dialaminya, aku juga lebih sering menemani Teuk di rumah sakit karena akupun masuk rumah sakit, karena mau melahirkan. Aku memiliki pemikiran gila, bahwa aku akan memberikan salah satu anakku. Leeteuk menolak, tetapi aku tetap memaksa dan ia terpaksa. Aku melahirkan. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku memberikan anakku. Aku bilang bahwa anak kami yang satu lagi hilang. Hangeng tetap seperti biasa, karena kami sudah dicari kemana-manapun nihil. Hangeng malah bingung aku tidak depresi, karena aku tahu anakku itu akan diurus oleh wanita yang hebat, benar-benar keibuan. Aku tahu anakku akan bahagia, aku tahu..." lirih Heechul.

"Lalu nasibku bagaimana _eomma?_" rengek Yesung.

"Aishhh... _oppa _ini! Tahu suasana serius atau tidak sih?" bentak Eunhyuk, membuat suasana panas itu mencair.

"Dan Kyuhyun..." lirih Leeteuk. "Anakku" sebuah pernyataan yang benar benar membuat semua ini semakin sukar dimengerti.

"Jangan bercanda _ahjumma -_-_" kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku serius! Dokter itu salah, tak lama setelah Ryeowook kuasuh, aku dinyatakan hamil. Dan aku melahirkan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku memberikan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, aku jatuh sayang dengan Ryeowook, terlebih wajahnya yang oriental, membuatku makin jatuh sayang." jelasnya.

"Aku menolak, awalnya aku pikir kenapa Teuk tak mengembalikan Ryeowook? Tapi aku paham mengapa ia tak memberikan Ryeowook padaku. Aku menerima Kyu dan akupun mulai jatuh cinta pada evil ini. Kami tahu ini semua membingungkan, tapi kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena kami sudah cinta pada kalian, Wookie dan Kyu."

"Membingungkan." komentar Hangeng.

"It's really complicated." tambah Kangin. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Tapi... aku dan Ming bersaudara, Yesung hyung dan Wookie juga. Lalu bagaimana kalau kami menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, kau ini Kyu! Kau masih kelas satu sma tahu!" ledek Donghae. Merekapun tertawa lagi.

_**Complicated**_

Setelah selesai semua salah paham itu, mereka sering mengadakan acara bersama. Kadang keluara Hangeng dan Heechul datang ke rumah Kangin dan Leeteuk, dan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi anak dari keluarga Kim dan Ryeowook-pun begitu dengan keluarga Lee. Keceriaan keluarga ini terus berlanjut. Seperti hari ini, mereka mengadakan acara _barbeque_ bersama. Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk sibuk menyiapkan makanan kecil dan minuman. Heechul, Hangeng, Kangin, Sungmin, Siwon mendekorasi taman. Leeteuk mengambil kamera slr-nya untuk digunakan nanti jika ingin berfoto. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menata meja. Acara itu dimulai dan sangat menyenangkan. Leeteuk sibuk mengambil foto dari kameranya itu. Kegilaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Kangin Heechul dan Hangeng yang akrab, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang selalu kalau difoto narsis, Yesung dan Ryeowook sibuk menyiapkan _barbeque_ lagi karena Siwon dan Kibum walaupun terliat tenang, tetapi tanpa sadar mereka memakan hampir semua _barbeque _yang sudah dibuat. Siwon dan Kibum hanya terkikik.

"Hei! Hei! Ayo kita berfoto!" seru Leeteuk, dan tak lama mereka sudah berpose. Leeteuk menyalakan _timer_ dan ikut berbaris untuk difoto.

Ting.. Ting..

"Waaaa Wookie pingsan!" seru Yesung. Semua langsung panik.

Ting! Jpret!*pokoknya pas ngambil foto lah ya* tak ada yang fokus ke kamera itu, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih dengan pose mereka. Setelah selelsai difotom barulah mereka nimbrung, yang pasti sudah telat.

"Wah! Kita ditinggal!" seru Sungmin.

"Yasudah, kita hanya perlu menunggu. Bermain sedikit permainan, mungkin?" goda Kyuhyun

plakk!

"_Appo! Noona _ jahat!"

"Kau ini bagaimana! Kita harus menyusul Wookie!" mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah bergaya _aegyo_ sepertiku! Menyedihkan haha!" Kyuhyun malah makn mem-_pout _kan bibirnya.

"_Kajja,_kita ke rumah sakit!" ajak Sungmin

_**Complicated**_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki lorong rumah sakit. Entah mereka yang benar-benar buta arah atau apa, mereka baru menemukan dimana keluarganya padahal dia sudah datang dari sejam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum ada pemberitahuan." kata Leeteuk seraya menggelegkan kepala. Melihat dokter jaga keluar dari ruang IGD, mereka semua langsung mengerubungi dokter itu.

"BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA?!" tanya mereka serempak. Dokter itu tersenyum,

"Selamat, nyonya Kim mengandung dan sudah memasuki minggu kedua..."

"MWO?!"

_**Complicated**_

several years later...

Heechul masih melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, minum teh di rumah kaca miliknya. Kali ini ia tak sendiri, ia bersama dengan Leeteuk. Mereka membincangkan banyak hal, termasuk anak-anak mereka. Ketika mereka sedang asyik dengan acara minum tehnya, suara cempreng itu memenuhi rumah kaca!

"lihat hasil karya Aeri!" kata anak kecil itu seraya menyerahkan segulung kanvas.

"Wah _daebakk!_ Aeri yang bikin sendiri?" tanya Heechul seraya mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Hehe, aku boleh minta kuenya?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kue cupcake yang ada di atas meja dengan malu-malu.

"Tentu, _haraboji _loh yang bikin." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Khusus untuk Kim Aeri, yang sudah buat lukisan yang bagus." Hangeng datang sambil membawa senampan cupcake.

"Wahh! Banyak sekali! _gomawo haraboji!_" seru Aeri semangat.

"Aduh, _appa, _tak usah membuat sebanyak itu! Nanti Aeri gendut!" bentak Yesung yang pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Sudahlah, kau ini, dia kan suka sekali dengan cupcake, tak apa." bentak Kangin. Ia tersentak dan yang lain terkikik.

"_eomma! _aku membawa tiramisu dan teh chamomile, kesukaan kalian!"seru Ryeowook. "Aeri, kau tak boleh meminum teh yang dibuatkan untuk _eomma!_" Aeri sudah berusaha kabur, tapi ditangkap oleh _appa-_nya, dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian membeli kuenya banyak sekali." komentar seseorang di dekat pintu kaca yang membuat semua tersentak.

"Kibummie! _bogoshippeoyo!_" teriak Yesung yang sudah berlari dan bersiap memeluk _yeodongsaeng-_nya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh memeluknya!" cegah _namja _yang tinggi tegap itu, membuat Yesung kesal setengah mati.

"Ya! Dia kan _yeodongsaeng_ku!"

"Tapi dia istriku, bagaimana?" melihat kakak iparnya cemberut, membuat dia tertawa.

"_Eomma... _yang lain sudah datang?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menggeleng. Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil cadangan kue lagi. Tiba-tiba saja...

"_Eomma! Bogoshippeoyo!_" seru _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu riang.

"Wuaaaah. Minnie?" teriak mereka serempak, yang disebut namanya hanya terkekeh. Dibelakangnya ada suaminya dan anak laki-laki mereka yang kompak bermain psp mereka.

"Kyu! Kau itu sudah punya anak, tetap saja kau tak bisa lepas dari psp mu! Lihat Minghyun jadi sepertimu!" bentak Kangin. Kyuhyun melengos, Sungmin terkikik.

"_appa, _psp itu istri keduanya. Dan Minghyun begitu kerna dia sudah memberinya psp pada saat ia masih 2 tahun! Ckck" komentar Sungmin. Aeri yang melihat Minghyun begitu asyik dengan pspnya mendekatinya.

"Pinjamkan aku psp-mu... sepertinya seru! Kalau kau pinjamkan, aku akan memberikanmu lukisanku." bujuk Aeri. Minghyun _ngeh_, lalu memberikannya dan mengeluarkan satu lagi dari tasnya.

"Persis Kyu!" seru Heechul, semua tertawa. Mendengar bunyi klakson, mereka dengan segera pergi ke halaman depan rumah itu.

"Hyukkie! berapa bulan?" tanya Sungmin sumringah begitu melihat Eunhyuk dengan perut besarnya, Donghae berjalan seraya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk.

"7 bulan." jawab Eunhyuk

"dan ini anak kembar." tambah Donghae

"_Jinjja_? _Chukkae dongsaeng-_ku!" seru Yesung. Leeteuk seperti biasa, dengan kamera slr-nya ia mengambil _candid_ aktiftas keluarganya.

"Ayo foto lagi, jangan gagal ya!" Leeteuk memasang timernya dan mulai memfoto.

Satu... dua...

"Hae! _Aigoo!_ Perutku sakit!" rintih Eunhyuk, membuat keluarga itupun langsung panik dan segera melakukakn tindakan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat mereka sambil bergumam.

"Foto keluargapun sukses tidak terfoto dua kali." gumam Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari istri dan anaknya. Mendengar gumaman itu, mereka yang sedang panikpun menoleh dan memberikan mereka _deathglare. _

"Kyu, Minghyun, kita harus lari dari hitungan satu, dua, tigaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

_**Fin**_

**selesai sudah! Gomawo udah review, favorite, dan follow this story :) kalau bilang masih banyak salah sini, mohon dimaklumi karena masih baru. Sampai ketemu lagi di ff LeeVara selanjutnya~**

**thanks for who follow and favorited my story: AnggiHaeHyukELF, **** audrey musaena,** DANHOBAKMING1, Ji Sun, KarooMinnie,imyk1601,haengbokhae, kyumin07, loupeu,ryeofha2125, , yumiewooki :)


End file.
